<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweater Weather. • Ellie Williams / Reader by starlightwatch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213542">Sweater Weather. • Ellie Williams / Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwatch/pseuds/starlightwatch'>starlightwatch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ellie Williams / Reader, Ellie Williams x reader - Freeform, Ellie x you, F/F, Fluff, Game: The Last of Us Part II, The Last of Us / reader, The last of us x fem reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwatch/pseuds/starlightwatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s a cold day in jackson, luckily ellie knows just the person to warm up with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Williams / reader.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweater Weather. • Ellie Williams / Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>࿔</p><p> </p><p>Ellie Williams is not a fan of the cold. </p><p>It's bitter and it stings at her skin, dotting her nose in soft red swirls like a cartoon deer on Christmas. It makes her fingers numb when she forgets her gloves, it makes patrols irritable and quick in an attempt to get out of the cold. She wonders what it was like before the outbreak, when warm drinks filled the air with various aromas of sweet, savory or something between. Most of all, she keeps wishing that her little space heater was one of those pads she heard Joel talking about–a heat pad, that you plugged into an outlet and it warmed your bed, supposedly. </p><p>There was one perk to the vicious cold nipping at whatever exposed skin it could find on the auburn haired girl: you. </p><p>Now, Ellie knows for a fact that this is your off day, no assignments for you until the next day. Which means that you'll be waiting for her in her little home when she returns; her bed will be toasty warm from your presence and she never has to beg you to snuggle up close to her for "warmth" purposes. To anyone else, Ellie didn't seem like the affectionate type. To you? Well, if you wanted to lay in bed, your legs a tangled mess under the sheets and cold lips playfully pressing all over every inch of your face just to hear you laugh, Ellie Williams was your girl. </p><p>Her secret, you're convinced, is that in private she's quite the flirtatious girl. She definitely knows how to keep you on your toes. </p><p>Her door unlocks with a soft click and a figure quickly ducks inside to prevent the blistering cold from coming in with her. Much to her delight one half of the bed is already taken up by a sweatered girl snoozing quietly into a clutched pillow. She smiles, shedding herself of her winter patrol clothes until she's able to exchange them for her favorite gray sweatshirt and some random bottoms. </p><p>As she suspected, the bed is nice and warm in contrast to the temperature outside. She almost regrets touching you with her icy fingers, you wince from the cold touch on your warm cheeks, shuffling further into the blanket.</p><p>"Babe," Ellie whispers, rubbing her palms together in an attempt to warm them. She pushes the blankets aside long enough to climb underneath them, her left arm immediately wrapping itself around your waist. "Babe, wake up." </p><p>When you only furrow your eyebrows–but still don't wake up–the auburn haired girl chuckles. Much as you love your sleep, she's in dire need to talk to you, to hear your voice. Ellie hums, a grin curving over her lips as she figures out what to do to wake you up. </p><p>With playful intent she lets her lips graze against the soft skin of your cheeks, kissing over the area several times before moving to your forehead. She repeated the gesture there, leaving several invisible snowflakes from her cold lips. </p><p>After a moment, when she's making her way down your chin, you sigh softly, stretching an arm up in an attempt to wake yourself. "You better have a good reason for waking me, Ellie," you yawn, eyes finally cracking open to look at her. </p><p>"Hey," she greets, a childish smile accompanying her words. She takes this opportunity to pull you closer to her, smoothing the goosebumps on your skin from the brief exchange with her cold skin. "I don't actually have a reason, I just wanted to wake you." </p><p>"You are positively prime evil, Ellie Williams." You roll your eyes, the smile on your lips betrays your action of annoyance, though. "How was patrol?" You question, resting your chin on her chest. </p><p>"Cold," she replies, shivering for effect. "You should've heard Joel complaining about the temperature drop." Laughter. </p><p>You hum, sliding your arm over her stomach so it could rest there. "Must've been cold then, Joel usually toughs it out whenever I patrol with him."</p><p>"Yeah, he told me that he always brings an extra pair of gloves whenever you're scheduled with him." She laughs, letting the arm wrapped around your waist bend so her fingers can run down your spine. The action earns a shiver from you. "Because someone always gets cold." </p><p>You shrug, a tiny smile lighting up your features. "Well, at least Joel is considerate. I bet he never went home<br/>
and touched Esther with his cold fingers just to wake her up when she was still around." </p><p>Ellie can't help but chuckle at your childish little pout, peppering your face with kisses once again. "Forgive me for being a good girlfriend, I just wanted to hear your voice," she sighs, letting her head fall back into the pillows. </p><p>A quietness settles between the two of you, mischievous little glares being thrown back and forth as you dare the other to make a witty reply. Ellie feels much warmer than she did before, especially with your fingers tracing little patterns into the flesh of her waist. </p><p>"Babe," she whispers, pulling you out of your growing drowsiness. The little heater in the corner of the room lulling you back to sleep with the sound of Ellie's heartbeat from where your head rests on her chest. </p><p>You hum in reply, waiting for her to continue. </p><p>She cracks a smile–that you can't see, thank goodness–and presses her lips together to hide it. "I love you." </p><p>You smile, turning so that you can lean up to connect your lips to hers for a brief second. "I love you too, Ellie. . ." </p><p> </p><p>". . .even if you did make the bed cold."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first upload from my wattpad haha, hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>